Esmeralda
by thenostalgicdreamer
Summary: Holding his baby daughter for the first time leads Dez to remember the story of how his dreams came true.


Dez Wade was not the least bit disappointed to find himself sitting in a chair beside a hospital bed that gray February day. He honestly couldn't have been more excited as he studied the beautiful little baby girl on his lap. "My Esmeralda," he thought. He unwrapped the tiny fingers that were firmly clasped around one of his own. Her hands were so perfect with their tiny wrinkles and little white nails. Her skin was as pale as almond milk and had a rich earthy brown hue. He gently ruffled her walnut brown hair was both thick and fine. Her soft brown eyelashes looked so long when her eyes were closed, and they complemented her deep light brown eyes perfectly. Even her nose was so cute with its tiny curl at the tip-he couldn't help giving it a gentle bop. The tiny baby was wearing a bright pink zebra print sleeper that said "Daddy's princess". The tears started to fall down his cheeks as he thought that this was not any baby, but his little daughter—the Esmeralda he'd always dreamed about. He glanced at his sleeping wife in the hospital bed. The dark circles under Trish's eyes and the swelling of her face told the story of the beautiful yet trying journey of the past hours. She was exhausted, but Dez could not have imagined her looking more beautiful. "I am so proud of you, babe," Dez whispered as he leaned over to kiss her clammy forehead.

As he sat there looking at his sleeping wife and daughter, he felt overwhelmed by the fact that his dreams had come true. Trish was there with him, and he had his little princess. Dez had just been in first grade the first time he had watched _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_, but he had loved Esmeralda from the start. She had been strong and brave in standing up for what she believe was right, regardless of overwhelming obstacles. Despite her passionate nature and drive, she was gentle and kind to everyone. Dez had always dreamed that someday he would find a girl like Esmeralda.

When he was in high school, he had met Trish. He couldn't help being impressed from the day that he met her in Austin's room. She was remarkably poised, confident, and brave. There was hardly anything that she was too afraid to try. When she was passionate about something-whether it be the Zaliens fandom, Team Austin, or her friends, she gave it her all. Although she wasn't the best at expressing it, she cared deeply about the people closest to her. She would protect them with her life, and she never let them down in their time of need. The more he got to know her, the more impressed he was with her. She was unlike any other girl he'd ever met-she was like Esmeralda.

Unfortunately, Trish had always treated him with scorn. She called him names and acted like he was stupid. There were those magic moments when he looked into her eyes and felt that she must have the same feelings for him that he had for her. But before he knew it, the moment was over, and she spouted yet another insult. Dez knew Trish didn't hate him, but her attitude kept him from ever telling her how he felt. Just when he thought that she was changing her mind, another boy had come into her life. She was taken-gone. For the first time, Dez understood what Quasimodo must have felt to let Esmeralda go. It hurt him so much to see Trish with someone else that he told himself that he'd forget and find a girl who would never hurt him. And he had.

He honestly thought that he had forgotten about Trish and Esmeralda until Halloween. Somehow, separated lovers was the theme on his mind, so he had woven a tale of two whose love had spanned centuries for the yearly Team Austin scary story contest. He could see them in his head-her dark raven black curly hair and beautiful olive skin, his bright red hair and pale face dotted with freckles, and their little girl's pale chocolate complexion and coffee brown hair. In his excitement about the story, he somehow forgot to name his characters until he was telling Trish, Austin, and Ally the story. He had just used the first names to come into his mind-Dezmond, Patricia, and Esmeralda. He didn't think anything about his choice of names, but Trish called the story lame and apparently hated his choice of names.

Dez was quite surprised by Trish's reaction and found himself contemplating what had happened that night. He was puzzled that Trish would react so strongly to something that had been a mere coincidence. She knew him well enough to know that his artist brain was random and you could never know what to expect from him. He had not meant to give the couple his and Trish's names or had he? The more that he thought about it the more he realized that it had not been a mistake. It had been his heart speaking and telling him the truth that he had long denied-he still loved Trish. No matter how hard you try, you simply can't forget someone when they become part of who you are. Regardless of what Dez had told himself, he had not moved on. He still thought of Trish as Esmeralda. Even if he-like Quasi-would not get to spend the rest of his life with her, his heart would not give up on her. Dez was confused by this realization. Trish's response showed that she was still not open to anything he might say. What would he do?

Dez didn't like any of his options, but he finally decided that the best idea would be to move to San Francisco to pursue his film making dreams and the girl who loved him for who he was. However, he was wrong if he thought that being away from Trish would make things better-he missed her terribly. After a miserable excuse for a semester, he was back in Miami completely disillusioned. He knew that he wouldn't be happy with anyone else besides Trish, but she was unobtainable. He didn't know what to do. He hung on to the past hoping that maybe his heart would magically change its mind when it saw how impossible his dreams were.

However, the passage of time only made Dez only more sure that Trish was the girl for him. She was confident where he wavered. When she got stuck in a grove, he brightened up her life with random adventures. They just went together like pickles and pancakes. His heart had made it up its mind-it would be Trish. It was risky to say goodbye to what he had for something he knew he might never have, but being undecided was worse. So he had said goodbye to Carrie. His dreams of life with Trish by his side seemed totally impossible, but Dez felt that it was a risk that he was willing to take.

The next year brought the long dreaded separation of Team Austin as they pursued their dreams. Miraculously, the best film and entertainment business schools were both in Los Angeles, and Dez and Trish ended up just miles apart. However, their worlds were totally separate, and Dez ended up only seeing Trish on occasion. To cope with the sadness, he dove into filmmaking with new vigor and told the story unrequited love for Trish through his many film projects. He found himself watching _The Hunchback of Notre Dame _with any friend who would watch it with him and when no one else would, by himself. The movie always left him sobbing thinking about his future being like that of Quasimodo.

During one of his many times watching _The Hunchback of Notre Dame, _he got thinking about the hopeless of Esmeralda's situation as a poor Roma girl and her unwavering hope for better future. It was one of the aspects of her personality that inspired him. As he thought about it, he realized that he had spent the past years passively moping about how Trish didn't feel the same way about him he felt about her. What had that done except make him unhappy? Despite the hopelessness of the situation, he, like Esmeralda, was in control of his own destiny. Dez could see now that he let his fears of rejection keep him from being the friend that Trish needed now that Ally lived far away. He had neglected Trish because he was afraid. That cowardice would stop now. He would never stop hoping that sometime she would change her mind, but even if they never ended up together, he would never let his fears stop him from being there for her.

Dez's resolution couldn't have come at a better time since Trish was facing fears and challenges of her own. She and Jace had decided that long distance was not working for them and that breaking it off was the next step for their relationship. Trish was sad and lonely that semester. Dez was scared as he texted her to see if she would possibly be open to acting in his latest film project. To Dez's surprise, she actually agreed. They had a blast clowning around between takes, and that project had led to Zaliens movie marathons on the weekends and picnics and trips to the beach. As time went on, Dez was sure that their friendship would become something more. However, he knew that Trish was still not ready for that so he just enjoyed being her friend.

The December of their Junior year found them back in Miami as usual to visit family for the holidays. It was not any holiday season-it was the one when he would ask Trish to be his girlfriend. He could not have been more excited as he took her to Shredder's Beach Club where they had made so many high school memories. What a better way to tell Trish how he felt about her than to show _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_? They watched the movie together out on the sand, and then Dez showed her a film he had made telling the story of little Dez's love of Esmeralda and how much Trish reminded him of her. Trish was in tears when the film ended with Dez saying that he didn't want to be like Quasi left without the girl he loved and asking her to his girlfriend. Dez was over the moon with excitement when she said yes, and the sun was setting as they danced the dance from their first routine around the beach.

The last year of college went fast for Dez. He was so happy to finally be with Trish that even the upper level classes seemed less stressful than the easier ones of the previous years. His professors were surprised to see his film quality improve. As he thought about finishing his degree, he realized that his and Trish's careers could end up taking them far away from each other. As much as Dez loved filmmaking, he loved Trish even more. He knew that he would be happy with any film-related job as long as he had her at his side. He wouldn't be tempted by even the most amazing opportunity if he knew she couldn't be with him. He had known for a long time, but now he was sure that he wanted to be with Trish for the rest of his life. So graduation week had found him ring shopping. Trish was shocked when he proposed the week after graduation, but she was thrilled about the prospect of being stuck with her Dezzy for the rest of her life. They had set the wedding date for the next December after deciding that they didn't want to start another year without each other.

Two years later when Trish had discovered that she was pregnant, they had both been so excited. Dez had always been looking forward to having cute little kids who would call him daddy. He had called the baby "Esmeralda" from the start. Trish had just laughed and asked what they would do if it were boy. He had told her that they would just have to name him "Esmeraldo". Trish had tried to convince him that wasn't a name, but he wouldn't listen. It was when they found out a few months later that they were having a girl that they decided to name her Esmerelda. It had not been Trish's first choice for a name, but she couldn't help agreeing with him that it would be the perfect choice for their little princess. And now that little princess was on his lap.

"You're even more beautiful than I imagined. I love you, sweetie," Dez whispered in Esmeralda's ear. She immediately began crying.

Trish woke up immediately. "Who woke the baby? Was that you, Dezzy? She needs her sleep." Trish scolded.

"It's always important to tell someone you love them," Dez replied. "Love you, babe. Sorry I woke you two up." Dez said handing Esmeralda to Trish. He stood up and gave them both a big hug. As he looked from Trish to little Esmeralda, he couldn't help thinking he was the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
